The door of Underworld
by NUCICO
Summary: Las puertas del inframundo se abrieron una vez, pero consiguieron ser cerradas a tiempo, dejando ciertos seres no-muertos en el mundo humano que no deberían estar allí. El choque de ambas dimensiones, la llegada de dos hermanos y los cazadores se abarcaran en la lucha hacia un territorio desconocido y peligroso. [AU, Humans]
1. Prólogo

**Título: The door of Underworld.**

**Autor: Noah the Hedgehog, NUCICO.**

**Parings: SonicxAmy, ShadowxNoah.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog no es de nuestra propiedad, si no de SEGA, al igual que sus respectivos personajes. Nosotras solo hacemos esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Prólogo.**

Se dice que hace mucho tiempo el mundo humano y el mundo de las bestias estaban separados. Cada uno vivía por su cuenta y ajeno a todo lo que el otro hacía o no hacía. Claro, esto tarde o temprano tenía que cambiar. Algunos de estos seres lograron llegar a nuestro mundo, entre ellos Mephiles y Scourge, vampiros despiadados que anhelaban el dominio y la destrucción del mundo humano, al igual que Fiona y Sally, sus temibles compañeras.

Queriendo abrir la puerta con las esmeraldas del caos y del sol, Mephiles guío a su grupo de aliados ante la puerta que conectaba a su mundo con la tierra, lugar que todos ellos estaban planeando conquistar. Aunque no todos los que provenían del inframundo eran malvados, no, había quienes sentían solidaridad por la raza humana.

Shadow, Amy, e inclusive Blaze, una vampiresa reformada, eran esta clase de personas. Tras una larga lucha, los tres por fin alcanzaron a cerrar la puerta del inframundo, ganándose el odio de Mephiles y los demás vampiros malvados por haberlos dejado sin fuerzas y atrapados en el mundo humano sin poder regresar, sin poder abrir la puerta...

Así, aquellos anónimos salvadores decidieron resguardarse en un colegio de una pequeña ciudad, pasando desapercibidos y pudiendo estar al tanto de los movimientos del enemigo, gracias a Blaze, quien se mantenía en bajo perfil siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos que Mephiles, Scourge, Sally y Fiona hacían.

Los años transcurrieron, y parecía que por fin la humanidad estaba a salvo, pero las apariencias de calma no eran lo que parecían. En aquella escuela un grupo de cazadores de estos personajes míticos, encabezado por un sujeto llamado Roger, había entrado a esta escuela con el fin de levantarse en contra de ellos.

Así comenzó otra batalla entre cazadores y vampiros, aunque por fortuna, el final no fue demasiado trágico, ya que lograron mantener un pacto de paz tras enterarse de que ambos tenían un enemigo común, Mephiles y sus secuaces. Así, dejaron la enemistad de un lado, con la condición de que nunca, y bajo ninguna circunstancia los vampiros aliados se acercaran a ningún otro mortal.

Para Shadow y Amy esto no había sido problema alguno, se mantenían a distancia considerable del resto de los estudiantes. Hasta que, por supuesto, algo tenía que pasar. Un día llegaron dos estudiantes nuevos al colegio, y fue ahí donde el acuerdo entre vampiros y cazadores corría el riesgo de anularse.

Sonic y Noah, nuevos en la ciudad, fueron inscritos en la preparatoria de ambos hermanos vampiros, desde el primer instante, llamando poderosamente su atención. Y no solo la de ellos, sino también la de Mephiles, quien decidió tomar venganza de aquellos que le impidieron poder llevar sus planes acabo. Ahora, él tenía la oportunidad de volver a abrir la puerta, y de paso, poder vengarse de Shadow y Amy, quitando a ambos algo que para ellos fuera importante.

Pero Sonic y Noah no eran muñequitos de papel con los que podías jugar fácilmente. No, ambos estaban dispuestos a encontrar el porqué de tanto misterio en aquel extraño instituto. Y sospechaban que los hermanos antipáticos tenían mucho que ver. Sabían que cuando lo averiguaran, harían todo lo posible para ayudarlos, aunque eso significara poner su propia vida en peligro, porque en medio del caos, aún existía salvación.

**¡Hola, mucho gusto! Aquí les traemos una historia que hemos escrito en colaboración Noah y yo. Esperamos poder plasmar algo distinto y diferente, manteniendo la esencia de la historia original sin llegar a fines de plagio. Un agradecimiento personal a Noah por haber dado la mayoría de las ideas creativas. Y agradecer de antemano a los lectores de esta historia.**


	2. Presentaciones

**Capítulo I: Presentaciones.**

**Disclaimer: **Sonic the Hedgehog no es de nuestra propiedad, si no de SEGA, al igual que sus respectivos personajes. Nosotras solo hacemos esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Caminaba agotada hacia el instituto, su hermano no la había esperado para irse, y como para él no es un problema llegar temprano la jovencita de cabello rosa solo podía fruncir el ceño ante la estupidez de su hermano Sonic. A pesar de ser mellizos ambos hermanos no se parecían en nada. Sonic era un chico de cabello azul y ojos verde esmeralda, tirando a piel pálida, deportista innato y chico muy veloz, de hecho era velocista en su anterior escuela, antes de que los expulsaran, a él por pelearse con Ashura, un chico muy molesto que era novio de su ex, y a ella por provocar una reacción química que explotó y llenó completamente el laboratorio tiñendo a todos los alumnos de verde. En fin, motivos muy diversos, ella en cambio, era una chica alta, esbelta, que también hacia deporte, coqueta, de ojos rojos y cabello largo y rosa con las puntas violetas y el flequillo también, considerada hermosa por los jóvenes, nada que ver con Sonic. El también se consideraba guapo, pero ella triunfaba más.

Nada más entrar en el instituto, las miradas de todos los chicos jóvenes que había allí se posaron sobre ella, sus ojos rojos brillaron al localizar a su hermano ligando con una chica de cabello violeta y ojos dorados, o simplemente se hallaba hablando con su grupo y la chica de cabello violeta.  
Miro hacia la derecha viendo la mirada de los chicos sobre ella, giro sobre sus caderas, haciendo que la corta falda de su uniforme, diera un vuelco y dejara ver algo pero nada a la vez, haciendo que todos comenzaran a sangrar, Noah sonrió mientras se adelantaba hacia su hermano menor, lo golpeo con el maletín que traía, la mochila de todos los estudiantes, con fuerza y en la cabeza.

-Idiota- masculló Noah. -¡Se supone que deberías esperarme Sonic!

Sonic rodo los ojos -Está es mi hermana melliza, Noah, ellos son Roger, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Rouge y Tails.

-Un placer chicos- puso la mejor de sus sonrisas y enganchó la oreja a su hermano y miro a los demás -Me disculpáis un minutito- Todos asintieron.

Mientras que se encaminaban hacia unos metros más atrás, hacia uno de los laterales, pero para su sorpresa, un chico de cabello negro y mechas rojas con unos ojos rojos brillantes, y una chica de cabello rosa, más claro que el de Noah, ojos verdes esmeraldas los observaban. Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando con la boca abierta a tales bellezas, el rubor discurrió por las mejillas de Noah al fijarse en el erizo negro, y Sonic pudo admirar a la chica de cabello corto y rosa mejor.

-L-lo siento, solo quería hablar con el idiota de mi hermano, siento si os hemos molestado...- la voz entrecortada de Noah hizo que las comisuras de Sonic se irguieran, la mayor comenzó a empujar a Sonic hacia otro lugar, mientras que los dos jovenes estaban apoyados en la pared.

La chica de pelo rosa chicle corto, miro al chico de cabellos negros y rojos.

-Son guapos, he oído en sus pensamientos que les parecemos guapos- comento.

-Amy, la chica es interesante, ¿no crees?-

Amy sonríe -A mi me interesa más el chico, Shadow.

-No vayas a encapricharte, recuerda lo que somos, Amy.

-Lo recuerdo- dijo en tono fastidiado mientras observaba por donde habían salido los dos chicos, que eran hermanos. -Pero nada quita que no pueda mirarlos- musita levemente mientras mira hacia los árboles, girándose y quitando su vista en el camino y de Shadow.

Mientras tanto, Noah seguía apresurando a Sonic para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. A ambos, en especial a Noah, les había aturdido el hecho de conocer a aquellos misteriosos alumnos de esa manera. La peli-rosa aún seguía jalando a su hermano de la mano.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.-Dijo Sonic zafándose del agarre.-Si no te conociera, hermanita, diría que te has enamorado.

Su melliza se sonrojó, haciendo que Sonic ampliara la sonrisa.- ¿Q-que cosas estás diciendo?-Se aturdió, entonces, recobró la compostura.-Y supongo que a ti no te ha gustado aquella chica, ¿verdad?

Esta vez, Sonic fue el sonrojado.-¡Nada que ver! ¡No me estés cambiando el tema!

Noah rió.-Vamos, vamos, era una simple broma. Apúrate Sonic, no querrás llegar tarde a clases.

En un lugar, muy cerca de aquella escuela, un erizo negro con vetas azules observaba cada uno de los movimientos de sus antiguos enemigos.

-¿De nuevo torturándote la vista, Mephiles?-Llamó Scourge, burlón.

-Mejor cierra el pico. Acabo de ver algo que cambiara completamente nuestra situación.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es exactamente?

-Solo digamos que nuestros queridos amigos Shadow y Amy, parecen haber fijado la vista en un par de mortales.

-¿Y qué? Es natural que los vampiros se fijen en ellos, después de todo, son nuestras presas.

Mephiles amplió la sonrisa.-No me refería a ese tipo de atención...algo más...profundo...

Scourge abrió los ojos.-Espero que no estés pensando lo que creo.

-Depende de que pienses exactamente.-Miró entonces fijamente a su compañero.-Creo que es hora de volver a poner nuestro plan en marcha, la puerta del inframundo será nuevamente abierta.

-Tienes que estar de broma...-Dijo Scourge sorprendido.

-En absoluto. Nuestros planes de conquistar este patético mundo resurgirán de las cenizas. Y esta vez...tendremos con que, o mejor dicho con quien, amenazar a ese idiota de Shadow si intenta interferir de nuevo.

-Iré por Sally y Fiona.-Afirmó Scourge mientras abandonaba la sala.

-Noah y Sonic...-Escupió Mephiles con cierto asco.-Que mala suerte tienen al llamar la atención de mis más odiados enemigos. Lo siento tanto por ustedes.-Se lamentó sarcásticamente.

Esa simple muestra de afecto había sido el inicio inconsciente de una nueva batalla entre vampiros, unos que intentarían abrir la puerta del inframundo, y otros que buscarían desesperadamente evitarlo. La única diferencia sería, que ahora cierto grupo de humanos estaría dispuesto a olvidar sus diferencias con tal de ayudar a esta causa. Y pensar que todo había iniciado porque aquellos hermanos vampiros se habían fijado en unos humanos.

Pero bueno, en la guerra y el amor...todo es incierto...

**Esperamos que los capítulos hayan sido de su agrado, procuraremos en la medida de lo posible el actualizar próximamente. Nos encantaría saber sus opiniones con respecto al fic y a la estructura en general. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :)**


	3. Conocimientos

**Capítulo II: Conocimientos**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog no es de nuestra propiedad, si no de SEGA, al igual que sus respectivos personajes. Nosotras solo hacemos esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.**

Su lapiz sonando contra su pupitre constantemente era el único sonido que le indicaba que aún estaba vivo. Sonic sabía que no se le daban especialmente bien las matemáticas, pero tras ver ecuaciones de tercer grado, ese día si que se había convertido en un verdadero fastidio.

Al sonar la campana, lo primero que hizo fue salir lo más rápido que pudo del salón. Se digirió a la cafetería, y tras tomar su desayuno, se sentó junto a los amigos que había conocido el día anterior. Noah no tardó en unírseles a la conversación.

-¿Qué tal hermanita?-Le saludó alegremente.-¿Te divertiste en etimologías?

Noah contraatacó.-¿Disculpa, que digiste? ¿Qué fuiste el primero en resolver la ecuación?

Todos rieron.-Si no fuera porque lo afirman, diría que no son hermanos.-Habló Tails.

-Sí, no se parecen en nada. ¡¿Y si encontraron a Sonic en un bote de basura?!-Se escandalizó Cream.

-Dudo mucho que alguien se atreviera a dejar a su suerte a una obra maestra como yo.-Dijo el oji-verde.

-Cuidado con ese narcisismo, hermano. Se al menos más discreto.

De nueva cuenta, el grupo juvenil soltó carcajadas por el comentario.

-Oigan, oigan.-Siseo Silver.-Miren quienes se acercan, nuestros mejores amigos Amy y Shadow. ¡Hey, chicos! ¡Acá les apartamos lugar!-Grito sarcásticamente.

Blaze le dio un codazo, a lo que el peliblanco se quejó. Los aludidos, simplemente lo ignoraron olímpicamente, yéndose a sentar a una mesa en la esquina.

-Si fueras un poco más discreto.-Le regañó Knuckles.-Se te agradecería.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Noah.-¿No se llevan con ellos?

-Bueno, la verdad es que...

Roger, quien hasta ese momento permanecía callado, habló.-Una palabra más Silver y serás historia. Recuerda en que quedamos al hacer el trato.

-¿Trato?-Sonic se adelantó a su hermana-¿De que están hablando? Sinceramente, chicos, no entiendo porque tanto secretillo entre ustedes.

-Es algo que lleva tiempo, Sonic.-Explicó Tails.-No te lo tomes tan a pecho, quizá algún día te digamos.

-Mientras tanto.-Dijo Roger.-Agradecería que no ingagaran más con respecto al tema. Y por si las dudas, que se alejaran de ese par, les aseguro que solo les traerá problemas.

Todos guardaron silencio. Noah miró a ver a Amy y Shadow, curiosamente, sintió que el pelinegro apartaba la vista cuando ella volteó a ver. Aunque prefirió simplemente aludir a que era por el nerviosismo. ¿Debería alejarse de ellos? Tal vez sus nuevos amigos exageraran.

-A mi no me parecen tal malas personas...-Dijo casi para ella misma.

En la esquina del comedor, como adivinando lo que había causado tal alboroto entre el grupillo de unas mesas más adelante, Amy sonrió pensando en lo atractivo que le resultaba aquel nuevo chico de cabello azul, Shadow, al notar como lo miraba fijamente, la reprendió.

-¿Qué te dije de no encapricharte? Te digo que no hagas algo, y resulta que es lo primero que haces. Eres tan terca.

La chica del cabello corto lo fulminó con la mirada.-¿Crees que no lo sé? Es solo que...con lo que pasa últimamente...

Shadow la miró con censura.-Sabes que de eso no hablamos en la escuela. Si oidos inapropiados nos escucharan hablar de "ya sabes quien", la alianza se anularía.

-Con oídos inapropiados, te referiras a Roger y compañía, y con tu "ya sabes quien", me imagino que de Mephiles.

El peli-negro rodó los ojos.-De verdad que nunca aprendes. ¿No recuerdas cuanto nos tomó cerrar la puerta del inframundo? Y lo más importante...¿Cuánto nos costó?

-Sí, sí, lo recuerdo. Solo que en ese entonces, no estábamos tan relacionados con los humanos como ahora. Si Mephiles quisiera volver a atacar, ¿no te pareceríamos demasiado vulnerables?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó su acompañante extrañado-No es como si nos hubiesemos enamorado de uno de ellos.-Luego reflexionó al ver la peculiar mirada de su hermana.-Porque NO nos hemos enamorado, ¿verdad?

Asustada, Amy respondió con rapidez.-Por supuesto que no. Eso sería demasiado estúpido.

-Más te vale. En todo caso y por si las dudas, será mejor que te mantengas alejada de esos dos hermanos, sea lo que sea, parecen tenerte muy interesada.-Dijo con ironía.-En especial el chico, que tiene pinta de ser todo un faker.

La campana que daba fin al receso sonó, y antes de que se marchara, prosiguió con una sonrisa.-Te lo prometo, pero no te engañes, Shadow, que tu eres el primero que se fijó en ellos, y no me refiero precisamente al "faker".

La chica se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios, dejando a su hermano confundido y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, maldiciéndose porque ambos habían fijado su atención en unos simples mortales.

Los pasillos estaban repletos de gente que regresaba a sus respectivas clases para Noah aquello era una especie de cielo para ella, le tocaba clase de biología, y una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Noah era estudiar la biología y comprender las teorías de las células, el comportamiento humano y más cosas, para Noah eso era ciencia, y le encantaba la ciencia, siempre había sido un cerebrito en esto, y cuando expulsaron a su hermano y ella tuvo que irse el instituto Akazaki se quedo destrozado insistiendo una y otra y otra y otra vez para que ella se quedará aunque fuese interna, ya que era la única que traía lujosos trofeos que daban prestigio al instituto.

Soltó una risita satisfecha cuando un chico de su clase de matemáticas avanzadas de abrió la puerta mientras la miraba embobado. Entro en clase recibiendo murmullos, el profesor ya estaba allí sentado con una manzana roja y reluciente sobre la mesa, lo típico de las películas, cosa que hizo a Noah rodar los ojos algo extravagante y exagerado, estábamos en la vida real no en un cuento de hadas y princesas, eso era algo que no le gustaba a Noah creerse las mentiras de los cuentos. Seguramente ese profesor había traído él mismo para hacerles creer a los alumnos que podían hacerle la pelota que él se lo tomaba bien.

Noah caminó contoneando sus caderas recibiendo miradas de envidia y odio de las chicas y miradas de adoración y babeadores expertos al ver el movimiento de sus caderas.

-Bueno, señorita Noah, ¿a dónde cree que va?- tras oír esa voz aterciopelada sintió un escalofrío, se giro a verlo y lo primero que atrapo su vista fueron unos paisajes desolados y oscuros, con una gran puerta detrás sintió deseos de acercarse a la puerta pero sus ojos se quedaron prendados de aquella voz, era un chico con un peinado realmente raro y excéntrico.

Tenía el cabello en punta, y las puntas de este eran verdes, pero en los lados, donde no estaba teñido tenía el cabello negro, cosa que hizo que Noah se sorprendiese, tenía unos ojos azules que llamaban a cualquiera a ir a su lado y abrazarlo pero su aspecto rudo y peligroso hacia que Noah quisiera alejarse de él, no sin antes golpearlo por su mirada abrasadora llena de deseo.

-Hola nena- dio un silbido al ver a la chica allí enfrente de él.

Noah frunció el ceño -¿Quién diablos eres?-

-Mi nom...

Pestañeo y para cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en frente de su profesor, un hombre lleno de canas en el que antes no había reparado, su gran bigote y barba grisácea hacían que, sintiese escalofríos al ver mover la boca y que su bigote se accionase con ella y se moviese lentamente.

-Señorita Noah- la llamo el viejo profesor. -Me llamo Harold, seré su profesor de biología.

-Encantada- dijo Noah algo confundida por la anterior y extraña vista que posiblemente fuera una alucinación.

-¿No tiene donde sentarse?-

Nego con la cabeza.

-Hay un sitio allí, al lado del señor Shadow.

La clase que había permanecido en silencio se callo por completo al oír la voz ronca del profesor pronunciar el nombre de Shadow.  
Noah visualizo el único asiento libre que no estaba solo, y en seguida se sintió incómoda. ¿Sentarse junto a él? Impensable.

-¿No puedo escoger yo el sitio?-

-Shadow es uno de mis mejores alumnos, por lo que creo que si os sentarais juntos podríais incluso deslumbrar a la clase con vuestros conocimientos, así que. No se hable más.

Noah frunció el ceño y coloco su mochila bien en sus hombros, caminó hacia el asiento al lado del chico de cabellos negros y suspiro. Ahora mismo estaría totalmente incómoda y no podría hablar con libertad, ese chico tenía algo y no sabía que. Pero la ponía nerviosa.

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero por fin Noah y yo hemos podido terminar este tercer capítulo. Esperamos que les guste el camino por donde va la historia, y nos seguimos leyendo. Hasta la próxima actualización. Por cierto, les deseamos a todos y todas felices fiestas.**


	4. Problemas

**Capítulo III: Problemas**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog no es de nuestra propiedad, si no de SEGA, al igual que sus respectivos personajes. Nosotras solo hacemos esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.**

Se sentó en el asiento que estaba justo al lado de Shadow y se removió incómoda alejándose un poco de él. Sus nuevos amigos parecían no soportarlos y aunque a ella no le había echo nada no quería tener problemas con ellos además de que ese chico la miraba como si fuera un peligro o algo de otro planeta, los chicos nunca la miraban así, siempre era con deseo o algo así y los ojos rojos de su nuevo compañero la intimidaban.

-Bien chicos. Ahora mismo tengo que ir a hablar con el director Eggman así que compórtense y mientras hagan el trabajo en equipo y comiencen con el proyecto del primer semestre-

"Genial, tienes la suerte de tu lado" pensó Noah mientras se colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja. Miro a su nuevo compañero quien abría el libro en silencio.

"Dudo que este chico abra la boca y me diga que tenemos que hacer, es guapo pero algo tétrico... no puedo perder mi compostura por un chico, nadie consigue echarme para atrás y él no será el primero"

Noah puso una de sus mejores sonrisas y le hablo.

-Bueno, esto, ¿qué hay que hacer en este proyecto?-

El chico de cabellos negros y rojos alzo la vista perforando atento mis ojos también rubis, Shadow bajo la vista de nuevo. ¡Ignorándola! Eso le molesto tanto que lo golpeo con la mano en la cabeza, llamando su atención, el golpeado puso los ojos en blanco mientras que la chica, indignada fruncía los labios.

-¿Qué quieres?- contesta seco.

-Quieres explicarme de que va el jodido trabajo- Exige la chica de cabello rosa oscuro.

-Puedo, pero no lo haré-

El chico se llevo otro golpe.

-¡No hagas el idiota! Se supone que es por parejas. Deja de ser tan idiota.

-Puedo hacerlo solo.

-Ah sí, ¿entonces desde cuando las células unicelulares pueden unirse a otras?

Shadow miro sus hojas para comprobar si de verdad había cometido un fallo, cuando se dio cuenta frunció el ceño y miro a la chica de su lado, está simplemente sonrió victoriosa al ver su expresión.

-Ese error- comienza el erizo. -Fue culpa tuya.

La chica de cabellos rosas alza una ceja -¿Perdona? Has sido tú quien lo ha escrito a mi no me metas en tus mierdas- gruñé.

-Serás...

-¿Qué?- retó la chica.

-Molesta-

-No más que tú-

-Cretina-

-Patético.

-Idiota-

-Subnormal-

-¡BASTA!- Grito Harold al ver que ambos no se detenían y estaban a punto de matarse -¡Al despacho del director!  
Noah gruñó recogió sus cosas y se largo sin protestar seguida del chico.

-Eres una molestia con patas- dijo Noah mientras se adelantaba, aunque Shadow la alcanzo sin esfuerzo (normal,es un jodido vampiro) cosa que sorprendió a Noah.

-¡Si me hubieras dicho que había que hacer estaríamos aun en clase!- le echo en cara.

-Si no fueras tan molesta, seguiríamos en clase.

-Si no fueras tan irritable- se la devolvió Noah.

-Anda... hermanita- pronunció Sonic -Es la primera vez que te veo castigada con el director, siempre eres la buena-  
Noah rodó los ojos y se fijo que a Sonic también lo acompañaba la chica de antes, decidió no darle importancia y fijo sus ojos en su hermano.

-Es que cierto chico, sin decir nombres, Shadow no quiso decirme que había que hacer y bueno nos echaron.

-¡No ha sido mi jodida culpa!- Chillo el chico de cabellos negros, ropa emo y mechas rojas.

-No, que va.

-Eres realmente un bicho en mi espalda.

-Eres realmente gilipollas-

-Buena respuesta hermanita-

-Cállate- gritaron los hermanos vampiros.

Noah rodó los ojos molesta -No me importa que hable, si os disgusta tapaos los oídos-

-Eres realmente molesta-

-Pero aun así, parece que te gusto- dice la chica pelirrosa chocándole los cinco a su hermano. Shadow gruñó levemente al escuchar esa afirmación.

-No es verdad-

-Pues deja de babear querido, que las limpiadoras no requieren más trabajo y tu baba llega desde la clase de biología hasta aquí.

Shadow frunció el ceño. Noah había ganado esta vez.

"¿De dónde demonios he sacado la fuerza para no temblar al verlo?" pensó la chica de cabelleras rosa mirando a los hermanos de cabellos realmente diferentes, mientras Sonic reía.

-Este asalto lo ha ganado ella- comentó Amy.

Y la sala inundó el silencio, poco después Noah musito a Sonic que luego le contaría que había pasado, para cuando terminó el director Eggman los recibía pues las puertas se abrieron.

**Aquí está el capítulo, lo más pronto posible. Gracias a quienes han dejado sus opiniones en los reviews :) Esperamos que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Enemigos

**Capítulo IV: Enemigos**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog no es de nuestra propiedad, si no de SEGA, al igual que sus respectivos personajes. Nosotras solo hacemos esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.**

-Jaque mate-Afirmó Sally mientras sonreía triunfante a su compañera.

-¡Maldita sea!-Exclamó la derrotada mientras aventaba todas las piezas de ajedrez y el tablero al piso.-¡Es la quinta vez!

-No es mi culpa que no sepas jugar, cariño.-Le reprendió, sarcástica.-Por cierto, ¿que no se suponía que tu noviecito debía estar aquí desde hace una hora?

-¿Y porqué piensas que yo lo sé? Sabes que Scourge siempre hace lo que le da su regaladísima gana. Mephiles lo ha vuelto casi tan insoportable como él.

-Ya lo creo-Apoyó Sally-Pero en algo tienen razón, muy pronto nuestra victoria sobre los humanos volverá a ser evidente, no se porque, pero últimamente veo muy motivado al señor pelo verde.

-Sobre todo desde que cierto imbécil azabache nos contó de la "estrategia" que planea usar para que nuestros viejos amigos, Shadow y Amy, no sean de nuevo un problema.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sorprendida su compañera-¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Fiona? ¿Qué les ha dicho Mephiles?

-¿Qué acaso no lo sabes?-Preguntó como si fuera obvio.-Claro, como siempre te largas a quien sabe que con quien sabe quien, era de esperarse que aún no te hayas enterado de nada. ¡Menuda estupidez!-Rió con malicia.

-Deja de hacerte la idiota conmigo y responde.-Repitió enojada su petición.

Fiona suspiró.-De acuerdo, te lo diré. Digamos que nuestros hermanos vampiros no son tan inmunes a las atracciones humanas como nosotros creíamos.

La oyente arqueó una ceja, no entendiendo muy bien sus palabras.-¿De qué hablas?

-De que su actitud de "entraremos en una escuela sin relacionarnos profundamente con mortales"-Parodió-No les ha durado para siempre. Al parecer, se han fijado en unos nuevos chicos y bueno...-Resopló-Mephiles se enteró.

Acorn no pudo evitar sonreír malévolamente.-Y supongo que planea usarlos como escudo si ese par de entrometidos intenta hacer algo como la última vez.

-Más que eso...-Musitó mientras la miraba.

-¿Como qué?-Indagó con cierto aire de curiosidad.

-Solo digamos que mi "noviecito" y ese tonto con complejo de megalómano, tienen algo preparado para esos hermanos.-Afirmó mientras miraba el vacío.-Y te aseguro que no quisieras estar en su lugar cuando el infierno se desate.

La sirena había sonado, lo que significaba que era el fin de sus clases, Noah caminaba sola, a día de hoy, miércoles no tenía nadie de sus amigos en sus clases, ¿mala suerte? Posiblemente. Salió del recinto dispuesta a esperar a sus amigos, que tenían clase de filosofía y acabarían algo tarde, o eso le habían dicho. No le importaba esperar, así vería salir a chicos que le podrían llegar a gustar.

Un chico que no conocía de nada, llamó su atención, estaba apoyado en la salida con una moto negra y azul que le gusto, sonrió al ver que el chico se fijaba en ella, caminó hacia la pared contraria para apoyarse en ella y esperar a sus amigos. Lo miró de reojo y cogió su móvil para enviarle un mensaje a su hermano de su posición, estaba absorta en eso que no se entero de que aquel chico estaba frente a ella.

-Hola linda-

Levanto la vista y vio a aquel chico mejor, su cabello negro y azul era llamativo, no sabía porque pero se sentía atraída hacia el, sus ojos verdes que la observaban atentamente.

-Hola- sonrió y acabo de enviar el mensaje para verlo atentamente. -¿Estudias aquí? Es que no me suenas...-

-No, he acabado mis estudios hace mucho tiempo-

Noah lo miro atenta y sin que se percatase, el chico ya la estaba agarrando de la cintura, Noah comenzó a perder el control de ella misma y sus ojos palidecieron hasta quedarse en un rojo tan pálido que parecía que se iban a deshacer.

-Mi nombre no necesitas conocerlo, Noah... hoy quiero que vengas a verme a la noche, al parque de al lado de tu casa.

-Bien- contesto su voz seca sin sentimientos

-¿Irás?-

-I...- pero cuando iba a terminar la afirmación el chico había salido disparado hasta la pared, por Roger. Y Noah escurrió por la pared aun inmóvil y controlada por él.

-No te acerques a ella.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó burlesco. -Roger cuanto tiempo.

Silver se aproximo a la escena en compañía de Knuckles y Rouge, Blaze y Tails entretenían a Sonic con estupideces para que no viera eso, los demás estudiantes seguían charlando aun en el recinto, sin enterarse de que pasaba fuera.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Mephiles?- Pregunto Rouge con un contoneo de caderas mirando con el ceño fruncido a aquel joven con mirada asesina y sonrisa burlona y sádica.

-No es asunto tuyo. Ni vuestro Shadow y Amy-

Silver dirigió la vista a los demás y Noah recobró su sentido desde el suelo, enterándose de todo.

-¡Malditos vampiros!- les reprochó Silver -¿¡Qué queréis de Noah!?-

-Nada, yo nada. Ella es bonita- dice Mephiles mirando fijamente a Noah quien esta en el suelo consciente, pero nadie excepto él lo sabía.

-¡Mentira!- grito Rouge apretando sus puños.

-No me interesa lo que creáis- responde fijándose en Noah. -Ya sabes donde te espero.

Todos miraron a Noah que se levanto a duras penas. -¿Vampiros?- su voz se quebró y sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

-Genial- ironizó Knuckles.

-Oh dios...- murmuró mirando a Mephiles, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a su vera. Tras llegar a su lado, con tanta fuerza, Knuckles cayó a unos metros por el impulso del joven de cabellos azules y negros, Noah abrió la boca asustada.

-Shh... tranquila, yo te daré respuestas, las que tú... quieras-

Se acercó a su cuello, pero antes de morderla, Shadow la había refugiado tras de ella. -Ni se te ocurra tocarla.

Mephiles río. -Os contaré algo, no podréis proteger a esta chica más tiempo, cuando menos os lo esperéis ella estará en nuestra base, es nuestro objetivo.

-No si yo puedo impedirlo.

-Buena suerte, la necesitarás- comentó Mephiles antes de desaparecer.

**Noah the Hedgehog y NUCICO reportándose ;D Con la continuación lo más pronto posible que hemos podido. Gracias a todos los que nos han estado leyendo hasta este punto. Por cierto, feliz año nuevo.**


	6. Explicaciones

**Capítulo V: Explicaciones**

Noah se soltó de Shadow y miró a Knuckles, Roger, Rouge y Silver.

-¿Vampiros? ¿Es que acaso estáis locos? ¿Es broma verdad?- pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos mientras buscaba una respuesta sincera. -¿Cómo demonios ha desaparecido? ¿A qué jugáis?

-Noah, debemos hablar- pronunció Roger serio mientras miraba a la chica pelirosa. Dirigió su seria mirada a Shadow y Amy y los fulminó -Marcharos.

Estos se miraron entre sí y así lo hicieron desaparecieron de allí sin desplazarse, se teletransportaron dejando sorprendida a la chica que estaba en frente.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO?!- chilló Noah.

-Noah... relajate...- masculló Roger mientras se acercaba a ella, -Hay mucho que explicar, solo ven.

-¿Y Sonic?

En ese momento Sonic apareció en escena mirando extrañado a Roger agarrando a Noah de los hombros mientras trataba de que ella se tranquilizará.

-¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?- Pregunto Sonic con una mueca de confusión.

-¡So-son vampiros! Son ellos, ellos lo son, yo... no lo sé. Son vampiros. Shadow y Amy, ellos... yo, un chico...- decía las frases cada vez más rápido y sin sentido, estaba nerviosa y se había quedado en shock.

-¿Vampiros? ¿Noah que te has fumado?

-N-no me trates como si hubiera inventado algo- dijo Noah molesta acusandolo con él dedo todavía algo afectada por la situación.

-Noah, eso es una loc...- cuando iba a acabar su frase Roger le interrumpio.

-Una locura verdadera-

-¿Perdón?- Los ojos de Sonic se ampliaron al oír su declaración.

-Es momento de confesar, y eso que es a unos mortales.

-¿Nunca creíste que ibas a decir eso, verdad?- pregunto Silver con burla, mientras recibe un codazo fuerte de Blaze, quejándose con la mirada.

-Venid con nosotros- respondió con calma, mientras se iba hacia el lado contrario mientras que los demás comenzaban a seguirla, Noah y Sonic se miraron.

-¡Tu has visto eso! Lo ha confirmado, y no has visto a dos macarras hablarte. Dios mío Sonic ha sido demasiado fuerte. ¡No puedo con esto!-

-T-te has vuelto loca? ¿Estas segura de ello?

-Lo prometo, lo juro. ¡Sonic tienes que creerme! Por favor

-Bien, bien...- musito Sonic -Sigámoslos y que nos expliquen.

-Vamos

Y las ansias por demostrarle a su hermano que no mentía la incitaron a caminar con rapidez agarrando su brazo para seguir a los demás, quería respuestas y le daba la impresión de que hoy las tendría.

-¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Mil veces idiota!- Le regañaba Fiona, con notorio enojo.-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer frente a ellos así de pronto?! ¡Nos los acabas de echar encima!

Mephiles suspiró.-Si fueras la mitad de inteligente, querida, te darías cuenta de que mantenernos en anonimato no es la mejor solución. Ahora más que nunca Roger y compañía intentarán proteger a esos dos hermanos. Sobre todo a la chica.-Musitó.

-¡Exacto!-Exclamó Sally.-¡¿Y ahora que los están protegiendo no nos será más difícil acercarnos a ellos?

-No seas tonta.-Intervino Scourge.-Tal como dijo, ahora los protegerán. Y si esos cazadores de octava intervienen, tarde o temprado Shadow y Amy también lo harán. Y es ahí donde los queremos.

-¿Q-quieres decir...? ¿Qué lo que en realidad quieren es que ese par de tontos estén cerca de los mortales?

-Tan simple como eso.-Menciono Mephiles.-Los protegen, los cuidan, los quieren...-Sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de la copa que sostenía en la mano.-Tan simple como eso.-Repitió.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de cómputo numero 2 de la escuela. Tras una larga explicación sobre puertas del inframundo, enemigos, alianzas, tratos, peligros, vampiros...Una mueca de terror se asomó en el rostro de cierto chico de ojos verdes.

-Y básicamente, nosotros somos los únicos que podemos defender el mundo de los vampiros.-Afirmó Roger.-Por lo tanto debemos protegerlos, porque al parecer Mephiles se ha fijado en ustedes dos.

-La pregunta es, ¿porqué?-Indagó Blaze, seria e inexpresiva como siempre. Ganándose miradas confusas por parte de los demás.

-¡Están diciendo que mi hermana y yo somos el blanco de cuatro vampiros maléficos e inmortales! ¡¿Cómo quieren que me crea semejante estupidez?!

-¡Sonic!-Le regañó su hermana.-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero...pienso que es verdad. Yo vi como desaparecían hacia la nada, y la fuerza sobre-humana que poseían. No sé si todo lo que digan es verdad, sin embargo...no creo que haya alguna otra explicación.

Todos se sorprendieron de aquella reacción de aceptación. Y miraron a Sonic esperanzados de que, al menos, pudiera comprender que se encontraba en peligro. Este solo desvió la mirada, tratando de descifrar si todo aquel lío era verdad, o aquellos sujetos de verdad estaban locos. Por fortuna para todos, eligió la primera opción.

-Suponiendo que es verdad...¿qué se supone que debamos hacer Noah y yo ahora?

-Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia.-Prosiguió Silver.-Deberán unirse a nosotros.

-¿U-unirnos...?-Titubeó Sonic, mirando a su hermana, como esperando una respuesta.

-Por supuesto.-Respondió Noah.-Nos uniremos a ustedes.

Todos sintieron un gran alivio.-En ese caso, creo que es hora de poner cartas en juego.-Afirmó Blaze con seguridad.

Al otro lado de la puerta del salón, dos individuos escuchaban atentos la conversación.

-¿Los has oído?-Preguntó Shadow.-¡Ahora se les unirán! Mephiles tendrá razones de sobra para ir tras ellos.

-Lo sé, Shad.-Menciono Amy.-La chica está segura, oí sus pensamientos. Y él, bueno...digamos que también está captando la situación.

-Eso no deja de lado que sean mortales-La reprendió.-Es sumamente peligroso que ellos se involucren en todo esto.

-¿Qué estás sugiriendo...? Oh, no...Dime que lo que tienes en mente no es verdad.

-Así es. Si queremos mantener a ese par a salvo...-Suspiró pesadamente, como si le costara decir lo que tenía que decir.-Debemos pedirle a los cazadores que nos dejen pelear junto a ellos. Solo así estarán seguros.

**De acuerdo, pueden culparme a mi del atraso xD Noah es totalmente inocente. Pero bueno, creo que es mejor tarde que nunca. O en este caso muy tarde. Aún así esperamos que hasta ahora la historia sea interesante. Pueden dar su opinión (o tirarnos tomatazos) por medio de un review. See you!**


End file.
